The Darkness Unforeseen
by FireBrimstoneShadow
Summary: SPOILERS:books 15I don't like 6th. What if Harry was a girl? What if his parents are still alive? What if he already knew the prophesy? What if all the What ifs are true?


**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything you would want. Sorry. Harry Potter Characters come from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.

**Spoilers**: All Harry Potter Books

**Rating**: Pg 13(T) for the language of course. don't wanna be corrupting little kiddies now do I?

**Summary**: What if Harry was a girl? What if Harry's parents are still alive? What if Harry already knew the prophesy before Dumbledore told him? What if the what if's are true?

**Special Thanks to**: Saravelda for the title and asking what the hell I was doing!

**The Darkness Unforeseen**

**----------------------------------**

…**I'm so tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface…**

Why does everything have to me? No, I am not wallowing in self-pity, I am just curious. It seems that everything bad happens to me. In first year, the whole philosopher's stone fiasco, in second year-the chamber of secrets, in third year-my godfather, in fourth year-Voldemort rising and the triwizard championship ending with Cedric's death, and this last past year with the department of mysteries and Sirius dying. Has anyone noticed that I haven't once gotten help from adults? Never once have they tried to help me, in fact it's almost like they put me into those situations.

Why does everyone expect me to be the Boy-who-lived? Why can't they find it in themselves to destroy the corrupted? Why do they put a child onto a pedestal?

…**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**Every step I take is another mistake to you…**

This year is going to be different. This year I'm going to be who I truly am. You see I wasn't born as Harry James Potter. There is no Harry James Potter. Just Hera Rose Potter. I was born a girl but Dumbledore was expecting a boy-the boy of prophesy-so my parents asked a day old child to change, like a metamorphmagus except that I can only change between male and female, into a male to appease Dumbledore. They told me the prophesy that day. I still remember everything it says. I've been waiting for the day for the old bat to tell me. It seems that he kept it from me to refine his personal weapon.

…**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I've becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you…**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that you are not allowed to send letters to your friends for your own safety._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I'm not angry or anything that my "friends" aren't allowed to send me post. I know for a fact that none of them would send me anything anyways because of what happened to Sirius. What I'm angry about is Dumbledore trying to warp me into his tool for the war to give him more power. My "friends" really aren't friends at all. They were planted there to give Dumbledore easy access to me when he needed me and to have spies to monitor what is going on in my life without being noticeable. I know that Hermione got together with Ron during fourth year and just this year apparently Ginny got into it. Sickening that Ron is using his girlfriend and sister to try to get some advantage over me.

**...I wanna run away**

**Never say goodbye**

**I wanna know the truth**

**Instead of wondering why**

**I wanna know the answers**

**No more lies**

**I wanna shut the door**

**And open up my mind…**

Dumbledore tried for so long to make me abused so that I would want to retreat from the Dursley family. His ploy didn't work. The Dursley's and I had this plan that would make it seem like they hated the wizarding world. In return, I would pay them 526,870 pounds and leave the house the day I'm 16. They of course agreed to this so tomorrow I'll be long gone from the house and it's "blood wards."

…**I tear my hear open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I car too much**

**My scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel…**

Dumbledore won't know this until much much later when he realizes that his golden boy has left without anyone knowing. The trick is knowing that the old man doesn't have his guard watching the house at all like he said he would. His order is trying its best to defeat Voldemort using passive resistance. There's also the problem of a new organization around calling themselves the Onsterfelijk D'Elements. Apparently, they have been aggressively attacking Death Eaters using unusual attacks. One witness said one of the members used an attack called "Heaven's Fury and Hell's Light," it torched everything in its path-bushes, houses, Death Eaters. I bet you're all wondering how I know this right? Well I guess I'll let you into one of my many secrets-I'm part of this organization. We've got spies everywhere. Not to mention that I have that oh so unique scar that connects me to Voldemort. We know exactly what Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Fudge are thinking when planning for attacks or counter-attacks.

…**I don't want to be the one **

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't' know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit **

**Tonight…**

Tonight…tonight will be the night I forsake the name Harry Potter and become who I truly am-Hera Potter.

…**And they say that a hero could save us**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

**I'll hold onto the wings of an eagle**

**Watch as the hope flies away…**

The hero will fly and leave the resistance. Wonder what Dumbledore will think? Bet they think that this is because Sirius died. I don't care that Sirius died though I used his death as an excuse to plot. You see Sirius didn't truly die. He is just with his sister and brother. They were triplets split at birth-one to be raised in the Noble House of Black, one to become an assassin, the last to live a cursed life of darkness. His sister a Lycon Vampire named Rana Melodie the Goddess of Death and his brother a master Assassin named Duoss Orion the Ruler of Lost Souls. Sirius is with my parents and Cedric. They are at the Noble House of Potter planning another raid. That's where I'll be going tonight. Our group includes: the Diggory's who are our insight to the Ministry we got them when I explained where Cedric truly was, Fred and George Weasley who are our insight to the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape who is a spy to his "masters" in return for asylum when both fall, my parents, me, Sirius, Rana, Duoss, and a woman by the name of Aaralyn Caitir who I think Sirius likes.

…**I need Serenity**

**In a place where I can hide**

**I need serenity**

**Nothing changes, days go by…**

I'll be happy when all of this is over with. The fighting, the subterfuge, the hatred, the sacrifices, the constant feeling of being on the edge. Not that I don't like being on the edge. Hell! I do quidditch how much on the edge is that? No it's the fear of being jumped when turning a corner or the feeling of being always watched. Maybe then I could be with my family with happy problems like which boy I like not if the "Dark Lord" is plotting to kill me and how to thwart it. By the way, Voldemort is not dark at all merely corrupted. There is a definite line between dark, evil, and corruption. Evil works with Good (which is split into light and dark) as a check and balance system. When there is too much Light or Dark, Evil will cut down the numbers so the world is stable. However, corruption is a flaw in the system it is neither good nor evil but much worse. It is where murderous feelings and ultimately destructive tendencies come from. Good and Evil are now trying to rid the world of corruption to get it into a state of contentment that was before Grindelwald.

I mentioned earlier that my parents are in the organization. I want to clarify that for you. They knew that Pettigrew was the snitch so on Halloween night they placed spells on themselves if they got hit with the Avada Kedavra they would be transported to the Potter Mansion. They were half way done with this complex spell when Voldemort came so they had to abandon me (though not on purpose mind you). I met them after third year when Sirius took me to see them. He was in on the whole thing but couldn't tell me when he was in Azkaban. We still haven't told Remus because he is too tied to the Order's way and wouldn't understand what happened Halloween night, 1980.

…**I love you**

**I hate you**

**I can't get around you**

**I breathe you**

**I taste you**

**I can't live without you**

**I just can't take anymore**

**this life of solitude**

**I guess that I'm out the door**

**and now I'm done with you…**

I do have a crush on someone though I couldn't and still can't act on it. He wouldn't understand. Nobody would. And so I sing the final song on this C.D.

**...I…I came here by day, but I left here in darkness**

**And found you, found you on the way**

**And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold**

**You, in somber resplendence, I hold**

**Your sins into me**

**Oh, my beautiful on**

**Yours sins into me**

**As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer**

**And I'll beg for forgiveness**

**Your sins into me**

**Oh, my beautiful one**

**Light, like the flutter of wings feel your hollow voice rushing into me**

**As you're longing to sing**

**So I…I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold**

**I will lift up your voice as I sink…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

That's all I got. Should I add more? Or should this be just a one-shot?


End file.
